There has been known a conveyor device that is allowed to convey a sheet along a conveyance path. As an example of such a conveyor device, there is an image recording apparatus, such as a printer or a multifunction device. The conveyor device includes one or more roller pairs to convey a sheet while pinching the sheet. Each of the one or more roller pairs includes a conveyor roller that extends in a width direction and rotates by transmission of a drive force from a motor and a following roller that is disposed facing the conveyor roller while being urged toward the conveyor roller and rotates following the rotation of the conveyor roller. A middle portion of the conveyor roller in the width direction comes into contact with a sheet and end portions of the conveyor roller in the width direction are rotatably supported by bearings, respectively. The bearings are supported by a frame of the conveyor device.
As an example of the above-described conveyor device, there has been known an inkjet recording apparatus in which both end portions of a shaft of a conveyor roller in the width direction are supported by bearings, respectively, and the bearings are disposed on a frame constituting a portion of the inkjet recording apparatus.